


Something in the Water

by rosiedeplume



Series: Something in the Water [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10319198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Steve returns from a mission with some unexpected symptoms. *Dub con*





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little spite-writing drabble from tumblr that turned into my first explicit fic. Thanks to GhostCrumpet for the input and cheering!
> 
> Title from Coleman Hell's 2 Heads.

Darcy jumped as Steve moved through the shadowy doorway.

She squeaked out a startled reply. “Steve? Oh my god, don’t sneak up on me like that. When did you guys get back?” Her heart thumped hard in her chest. “How was the mission?”

“Darcy.” He stepped in close, tipped his head toward her and buried his face in her hair. Darcy looked up, and took in the dirty uniform and the cut on his face.

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“Darce, you need to run.” His eyes were dark, and his cheeks flushed as his breath came shorter.

“But-”

“Now.” His hands wrapped around her wrists hard enough to bruise,  and he let out a moan. “Because when I catch you… I can’t stop.”

After a moment that felt like an hour, Darcy turned and bolted, tearing her wrists out of his grasp. She swung the door closed on the way through and heard it slam, but she was already halfway down the hall. As she passed the other darkened labs she began to regret her decision to work late - everyone else had left for the day. _Goddammit, why did Stark insist on glass walls?_

Darcy froze as she heard the door being ripped off its hinges, and ducked into Bruce’s open office and ducked under the desk. _Fuck._ On most days, Jane’s lab being away from the elevator meant fewer distractions, but now? _Fuckfuckityfuck._  

“Darcy?” Steve’s footsteps echoed on the hard hall floor. “I can’t wait to get my hands on you. I’ve wanted you for so long, wanted to touch you everywhere, make you moan.

Darcy bit her lip to keep herself from making a sound, and tried to slow her breathing.

“Can’t help it, you’re so beautiful. Love your mouth, those lips. Want to fuck you so good, sweetheart.” His ragged moan sounded close, and Darcy dug her nails into the carpet and held her breath. All she could hear was her own heartbeat, and then-

Darcy yelped in surprise as a hand yanked her out from under the desk. Her head hit the underside of the table and she hissed in pain. Bracing himself on one knee, Steve kicked the office chair out of the way, ramming it into the filing cabinet in the corner and sending a metallic boom through the small office. He leaned over her, and even in the low light she saw that his pupils were blown wide with arousal. They both froze for a moment, and stared at each other. He surprised her by reaching out and gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

“So beautiful.” He whispered. Without warning he pushed her into the rough carpet and ground his hips into her, growling with need. He bent low, first pressing kisses into her neck and then claiming her mouth with hot kisses. Despite the thread of fear, she felt warmth beginning to pool in her belly. This side of Steve was a surprise to Darcy - he had been nothing but sweet and polite the few times they’d met at Stark’s parties. But this? _Oh god._

He pulled away for a moment, breathing hard. “Wanna taste all of you.” His voice was rough with desire, and his breath raised goosebumps on her neck. “Get you all warmed up for me.”

Steve sat back on his ankles and skimmed his hands up her legs, slipping them under the hem of her skirt and rucking it up around her waist. Darcy had a second to appreciate that she had just done laundry before he ripped her panties and threw them aside. But as soon as he bent over and licked up her slit, she couldn’t find it in herself to care that he’d just destroyed her second favourite pair. Darcy gasped, her fingers threading through his hair as he licked and sucked. _Holy fuck, why hadn’t they done this sooner?_ Steve’s moans only fuelled her own hunger, and she could feel the tension building deep within her, her skin flushed and warm.

“Steeeve,” she begged, unable to hold it in. “ ‘m so close.”

He drew back and rose up enough to move one hand to his waist to work at his belt buckle, the other still making gentle circles around her clit. He freed his already hard cock from his uniform, and stroked himself. The heat in his gaze was almost enough to send her over the edge.

“ _Fuck_ , Darce.” Steve’s voice was low and desperate. “You’re perfect. So perfect. Need to fuck you.”

Steve positioned himself at her entrance for a moment and paused, a hand around the back of her neck to force her to look into his eyes. He thrust up into her in one smooth motion. Darcy’s gasp was muffled by Steve as his lips devoured hers completely. She felt impossibly full with his hips flush against hers, then he started moving, reducing her focus to the rough carpet at her back and the friction of his hard cock thrusting inside her. The room echoed with their moans and the smack of his body against hers. With every stroke, he brought her closer and closer to her peak until _fuckyesyesyesssssss!_

Darcy cried out, her muscles clenching and contracting around Steve. His rhythm became more frantic, and after _one, two, three_ last hard thrusts he hissed out a strangled _“Darce, fuck!”_ and collapsed forward, framing her with his arms. He rested his head on her shoulder while they caught their breath. Darcy’s heart was pounding and her mind was racing.

“Okay,” she managed after a moment. “One, what the hell just happened, and two, when can it happen again?”

Steve stiffened on top of her, and he jerked his head up, eyes wide with shock.

“Oh my god. Darcy?!”


End file.
